Industry trends often require lamps having distinguishing shapes. Such requirements frequently arise in the automotive industry where a distinctive appearance is to be coupled with sufficient illumination to meet safety standards. In this regard, shapes that have corners, e.g., square, and/or are non-rotationally symmetrical, e.g., rectangular, are particularly difficult to execute using typical optical designs.
It is known in published United States patent application US2008/0042867 (Swantner et al.) to have an indicator lamp with an opaque base and a translucent cover. A vehicle lamp light guide is known in U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,988 (Gebauer).